


From beginning to end 至始至终07（下）

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [8]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终07（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

Thor不记得自己是怎么冲进Loki的房间，他脑中一片空白。他只记得当Loki亲口说出需要他时，内心深处的某个灵魂被点燃，变得一发而不可收拾。

床上的人依然背对着他没有想转身的意思。Thor小心的靠近床边坐下来，他微微的低下头，看着Loki紧闭双眼的侧脸，那长长的睫毛突然无预兆的颤抖着...

"Loki...”Thor轻轻的呼唤着对方的名字，然后俯身亲上Loki的眼睛，只见那副身躯也颤抖了起来。看来是装不下去了，Thor在心里暗笑着，然后接着往下探寻着

就在Thor要亲到他嘴边的时候，Loki终于忍不住睁开了眼睛。那双绿眼睛现在看起来就像一潭翠绿的湖水，荡漾着一种如罂粟一般的情愫，让Thor移不开眼睛。Loki有些不自然的垂下目光，慢慢拉开身上的被子。此时他身上的衬衫已完全敞开，纤细匀称的身材尽展眼底，以及腰上半解开的皮带都刺激着Thor的每一条神经

Thor伸出手握住Loki的后颈让对方无法逃离，腺体在发情期被碰触的感觉让Loki忍不住呻吟出声，他屈身无力的倒向那强壮的身躯。但不等下一刻，Loki就被对方一把拥入怀里并疯狂的热吻着。Thor的吻强烈而又霸道，灵敏的舌尖巧妙的撬开了Loki的牙齿，进入到空腔后开始贪婪的吸食着，不断地加深用力，释放着侵略性的信息。而早就因发情而欲求不满的Loki此时被对方吻的意乱情迷，完全失去了理智。

吻了不知多久，在Loki觉得自己要断气的时候，Thor终于放开了他。

“宝贝你可真甜美”Thor贴近Loki的耳边轻语着，紧接着又含住了他的耳垂，暧昧的舔食着。

这样的感觉会令人抓狂，带着情欲的刺激。Loki耸起肩膀想要躲避，但是却怎么也逃不掉。Thor宽厚的手掌扶上Loki的肩头，顺着美好的曲线慢慢向下延伸，一边退去Loki上身的衬衫，一边脱下那早已松开的裤子

“啊.....”Loki突然僵硬的屈起身子，忍不住的叫出声。

Thor略带粗糙的手指，顺带着Loki下身早已粘稠的液体插入进小穴中。这让Loki不得不承认这跟自己自慰的感觉完全不一样，他浑身酥麻，热的滚烫起来。

“哦，你的里面简直太棒了”Thor感叹着，Loki的身下又柔软又紧致。他乐此不疲的玩弄着，让湿滑的液体包裹着他的手指，不断的加深、加快。loki整个人也瘫软在他的怀里，这种感觉棒极了

“恩...啊...”这样的声音很可怕，Loki不断的呻吟着脑中开始变得不明确起来。他本以为自己会排斥这种性接触，可自己的身体已经做出了很好的答复。所以他不再反抗听从本能与欲望的支配。

拥着Loki的身体倒在床上，Thor用腿很娴熟插入对方两腿之间，让身体靠了进来。他像展示炫耀般的在Loki眼前脱下他仅有的长裤，露出早已迫不及待而昂起的巨大阴茎。

“希望你对它的尺寸满意”Thor玩笑自豪的说着。在看向对方明显有些惊讶的表情时，忍不住笑了笑

Loki的腿被强行分开，感觉着Thor坚挺的物体在他的大腿内侧摩擦着。Loki突然本能的反抗起来，可越是反抗，就越会提起Thor想要占有的欲望。失去了耐性的Thor，他用自己占据优势的体魄压制住身下的人，然后一不做二不休的挺入进去

“啊....嗯”Loki的叫声有些凄惨，他别过头咬上自己的手指，让最后的尾音压制在了喉咙里。他的下身撕裂般的疼痛，Loki从来没有想到自己的第一次，会遇上Thor Odinson这种强悍十足的Alpha。可他自己又好强不肯示弱，哪怕是在性事上也不想显得青涩而无经验

显然Thor被吓到了，他当然分得清惨叫和呻吟的区别。特别是Loki的下身潮湿又炙热，那种紧致的感觉就像是......天啊，Thor瞬间意识到了一个很重要的问题，Loki Laufeyson是第一次。他现在的脑中一片混乱，就像是被一千枚诸神黄昏轰炸了一般。Thor既兴奋又愧疚，可又不知道接下来要如何进行，然后傻傻的愣在床上进也不是，退也不是。

 

过了好一会儿，Thor终于平复下了心情。他忍着下身的不适，低下头细吻着的Loki的额头，上面有一层薄薄的汗水，他知道对方现在一样也不好受

“对不起，对不起，我的宝贝。我不知道这是你的第一次”Thor诚恳的道着歉，然后用手轻轻拿下Loki咬着的手，轻吻着上面的牙印。

Loki的眼中蒙着一层雾气，他转过头看向Thor，尽量调整着自己因情欲而变得沙哑的嗓音说道

“我现在只求你两件事”

“哦，别说是两件了，就算一万件我都答应你”Thor心疼的应允着，他觉得就算现在Loki想要了他的命都可以

“第一，不能够标记我。第二，不能射在我体内”Loki直视上那双同样因情欲而变得更深蓝的眼睛，其实他知道自己根本没有价码来提出这样的要求。但他还是对Thor Odinson抱有一丝希望，希望他会和其他的Alpha不同

看着Thor认真的点过头，并向自己做出保证后，Loki终于松了一口气

“那么请你帮助我早点结束这些痛苦吧”Loki轻轻的闭上眼睛，但是脸上的红晕却出卖了他的心思

Thor看着对方胆怯而又羞涩的样子，松开了Loki的手腕，抚上那皙白光滑的身体，游走在上身的乳头处不停的挑逗着。

Loki想要反抗，但已经变得力不从心。微妙的感觉让他有些上了瘾，呻吟声不断的从嘴中溢出

“那我就如你所愿，操到你哭出来为止”不等Loki明白过来，自己身体就被Thor死死的压住，原本停在体内的物体开始抽动了起来...

“啊，你个混蛋”  
即使被身下的人痛骂着，但Thor仍然没有要停下来的意思。现在的他只是单纯的被欲望驱使着，他从来都不是一个会忍耐的人。

虽然有些残忍的抽动着身下的物体，但Thor还是很在意Loki的情况。痛苦总是免不了的，只能尽量的减轻对方的痛苦。Thor吸允着Loki胸前粉红色的小点，用舌尖挑逗的摩擦着敏感的部分，同时手伸向Loki的颈后，抚摸着腺体刺激着对方的身下不断的分泌出液体。用这样的方式分散着痛苦

经过一段时间的扩充和适应，Loki觉得体内的摩擦不再那么疼痛，甚至能感受到了一丝快感

看着对方慢慢平缓下来的表情，Thor心中自然了解，于是俯下身亲吻着Loki眼角残余的泪痕，然后在吻上他的唇，骚扰着对方的舌尖与自己纠缠

“......”激吻中，Thor突然皱了一下眉头，瞬间品出了血腥的味道。Loki居然咬破了自己的舌尖

Thor有些不满的抬起头，看着Loki唇边上依然还残留着自己的血迹，眼中的雾水迷人而又让人觉得冰冷

“这个算是之前的报复吗？”Thor不屑的翘起眉梢，这个样子虽然看起来有些坏坏的，但是Loki承认这样的Thor很迷人，从他第一次见到对方的时候就知道，这是个帅气迷人的Alpha

“算是吧”Loki做着自己喜欢的恶作剧，但是脸上的神色明显比之前好了很多

“那我们现在就算是扯平了，是吗？”Thor应和着Loki。他希望通过这次事情，他们可以更进一步

“你要知道，我是被发情期逼迫的，不得已的选择。也许明天起来我会要了你的命...作为补偿的代价。”Thor听完Loki的话，不以为然的扬起嘴角

"哦，你真是个可爱又任性的家伙"话音刚落Thor就直起身，将Loki的双腿高高抬起，然后又挺身重重的压了下去

“啊......”Loki突然叫了出来，虽然身体已经适应，但是体内的物体比之前插入的更深

现在的Thor已经没有任何的顾虑，尽情的释放着自己的欲望，因为他知道身下的人可能比自己更享受着这个时刻。

这样的感觉让Loki觉得很微妙，心中的欲望也再不断的膨胀，承受着对方压下来的力量不再是一件痛苦的事情，那是一种说不出的快感。看着不断抽插着自己身体的粗大物体，Loki觉得这时的自己很色情，或者说是堕落了。但是身体渴望得到这样的刺激和快感，特别是这个男人所给的。

高潮中的快感让Loki几乎窒息，止不住的呻吟着。在几次用力而快速的抽插之后，Thor觉得自己要忍不住了。于是他急忙的抽出阴茎，可没等他爬到床边，白色的精液就喷发了出来，弄得床单、地上，甚至Loki的腿边都是粘乎乎的。

“shit”Thor闷声的骂道，这种体外射精的滋味简直太难受了。

Thor舒缓了一下身体的不适，然后慢慢的爬回到Loki的身边，拥抱着、轻吻着早已经筋疲力尽的人。这种感觉让他觉得很幸福

Loki同样也舒缓着自己的情绪，虽然他发情期还未结束，但刚才的激情多少让他的身体得到了一些平复。他看着Thor埋在自己颈肩的金发，声音微哑的说道

“我想洗澡”

 

Thor觉得很滑稽，这明明是他自己的飞机，但是却要抱着Loki像做贼一般的偷跑回他的房间。Loki好面子，不想让别人发现他的糗像，特别是和他发生了这种事，Thor自然明白。于是他抱着Loki小心的躲开这一路上的人，最后安全的回到他的房间内。

现在他们两个人的身上看起来的确不怎么好，特别是Loki。他本身就有些洁癖，之前因为种种突发事件害得他好几天都没有洗过澡，现在又不得已发情被弄得满身疲惫。到现在他的两脚还在发软根本站不起身，所以只能倚靠在Thor的怀抱里淋着浴。那双健壮的臂膀此时正环在他的腰间，两人面对面赤裸的站着，即使被头上花洒冲刷着，但Loki依然能闻到Thor身上淡淡的信息素。

Thor的心情极好，此时他怀里的人难得的很温顺，没有躲避也没有反抗。他肆无忌惮的抚摸着对方平滑的腰线，还有圆润的臀部，最后一路向下摸上了那个还残留着温度和液体的小穴

“啊....嗯...你在干什么”短促的呻吟后，Loki惊讶的瞪着眼前这个不太老实的人，然后用手掐住了Thor的手腕

“当然是帮你清理一下里面”Thor坏笑着，可他渐渐又硬起来的阴茎可骗不了Loki

“刚才是没有办法，但现在我不想再继续了。如果可以，我建议你还是找找抑制剂更好”Loki说的是实话，他的身体比之前好了很多，虽然还处于发情期期间但他脑子现在很清醒。抑制剂对于他来说很重要，要是没有那个东西他可能要被Thor操上一周

“呵呵，Loki你可能搞错了什么。抑制剂的确能阻止你的发情期，但是情欲这东西没办法控制的”Thor说着话的同时，两根手指已经探进了小穴，不等Loki发出声来就强行吻住了对方的嘴

“嗯...”本来已经清醒了一大半的脑子，现在又因为Thor的上下骚扰而变得一片空白，情欲再次冲上头顶让Loki不安了起来

Thor暂时放过了Loki的身下，他专心的吻着对方，直到Loki给予了他想要的回吻。离开Loki的唇边，吻着对方白皙的脖颈和后面的腺体。其实有一瞬间，Thor真的想咬下去，标记住这副美丽的躯体，让Loki真正成为他的。但是理智在敲打着他的神经，告诫着他现在还不是时候

Thor的唇摩擦着Loki的身体向下延伸，啃咬上对方粉嫩的乳头，那里早起兴奋的凸起，在Thor的舌尖颤栗着。没有过长的去纠缠它，因为乳头早已肿的发红。Thor放慢着节奏屈膝亲吻着Loki的腰侧和小腹，那里平滑而又结实没有任何的敖肉。虽然不知道Loki这副美好的身躯别人有没有看到过，但第一个这么敢做的一定是他Thor Odinson，想到这里Thor就会莫名的很有自豪感

当Thor的吻落在Loki的大腿内侧时，Loki终于无法站立般的颤抖起来，甚至能感觉到那一瞬间从下体中涌动而出的液体，尴尬而又羞耻。Loki抓着身下Thor湿漉漉的头发，最后想阻止着什么，但他的行动力确是软而无力的，于是只能恶狠狠的威胁着对方

“Thor Odinson，我会让你付出代价的”

“我可以付出代价是没有上限的，我亲爱的Loki Laufeyson”Thor一手扶住Loki的腰，一手高高举起他的大腿，推上墙壁。

此时Loki的腿被大大的分开，私密处完全展现在Thor的眼前。他有些不好意思的别过头，避开这样色情的视线。但却因为情欲的操控，Loki的心中还是忍不住期待接下来的事情。大腿的内侧被亲吻这，然后慢慢移动到穴口，那里已经一片湿滑。Thor将小舌轻轻的探进去，小心的游走着。Loki敏感的咬住嘴唇忍不住的颤抖，像小猫一样哼叫着、呻吟着。Thor貌似很享受这种前戏的经过，试探着这时候对方的心情，从而了解出人最真实的一面。

就在Loki觉得要把嘴唇咬破的时候，Thor突然停了下来。对方用力的将他翻过身，推上墙壁，但也不忘温柔的揽住他纤细的腰部，不让他摔倒。

“Loki，告诉我你需要我。就像之前那样”Thor的声音在诱惑着Loki，他粗壮的阴茎已经抵在了对方的臀缝间，而另一只手则不老实的在Loki的穴口边摩擦着

“嗯...啊...”Loki的体温明显又燃烧了起来，他的下身不由控制的靠向对方，甚至还主动的扭了一下腰

“这可不行。你不说出来，我可是不会满足你的”Thor顽固的不肯妥协，虽然他下面此时胀的发痛

Loki觉得脑中有些乱，他把手臂垫在自己的额头上，隔离开冰冷的墙面。头上花洒喷出的水打在他的脸上，让他既清醒又不得不面对现实

“我需要你...”Loki的声音很轻，轻到在嘈杂的落水声中几乎听不清楚，但Thor听到了

“你需要谁...”Thor用唇摩擦着Loki颈后的腺体，把对方逼的无路可逃

“Thor Odinson”

 

干爽的被褥，淡淡的信息素，让Loki在床上舒服的哼出了声。他刚刚在浴室里被Thor折腾到半死，导致下体现在都会不受控制的轻微抽搐着。但好在，此时他浑身清爽，发情期也得到了很好的舒缓，他疲倦的根本睁不开眼睛，半睡半醒着。

Thor中途好像出去过一次，然后又轻声的回来。直到针头刺进Loki的手臂，感觉到一丝清凉注入到体内......Loki缓缓的半睁开眼，模糊的看到金发的男人在床头正看着他。宽厚的手掌在他的面颊上抚摸着，低沉而又带有磁性的声音在耳旁低语着

“没事了，睡吧。明早都会好起来的”

那个声音就像是富有魔力，让Loki莫名的安心着，然后闭上了眼睛


End file.
